A chaque fois
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: Gally déteste Thomas et Thomas déteste Gally, c'est un fait. Et tous les moyens sont bons pour se le prouver, même les plus inattendus.


Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions **Thomally** en général, et il n'y en a carrément **aucune** en français... Ce qui fait de moi la première auteure de Thomally français, en plus du Brenderesa, vazi j'me sens trop fraîche.  
Ce pairing mérite d'avoir tellement plus de fics. Plus de **bonnes** fics. Je sais pas si vous savez, mais dans le fandom anglais, il y a surtout des **PWPs** qui pullulent autour de ce couple, et c'est vraiment dommage. Les sentiments complexes et tordus qu'entretient Gally à l'égard de Thomas sont on ne peut plus intéressants, et je suis vraiment déçue qu'on ne les exploite pas plus. J'ai donc voulu rendre **hommage** à ce couple en concoctant ce petit OS, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **les **personnages** et **l'univers** appartiennent à **James Dashner**  
**Influences/Inspirations :** les fanarts Thomally de **vennieandroxie **(à qui appartient** l'image de couverture**) sur tumblr *w* _Dancing In The Dark_ de **Asjaw**, pour la relation amour/haine tellement profonde bordel !

_"Dans ce monde, l'amour est un piège dans lequel on risque de tomber à tout moment" - _Remia, _All We Need Is Love _(putain, ce yuri c'est ma VIE, donnez-moi le tome troooois)

* * *

La première fois que Gally avait senti le corps de Thomas contre le sien, il avait détesté.  
C'était pendant la soirée d'intégration, et le bleu se défendait comme une fillette. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas : Gally aimait se sentir supérieur. Il aimait foutre sa raclée au bleu, le jeter à terre, l'empoigner brusquement pour le faire chuter, lui apprendre son statut de nouveau et sa place. Mais il détestait sentir les muscles sous ce t-shirt trop moulant lorsqu'il lui saisissait le bras, ce poing qui venait fracasser sa mâchoire, ce torse qui se plaquait au sien dans des tentatives désespérées de le faire perdre, où il percevait le soulèvement saccadé des côtes du garçon, de ses pectoraux, cette jugulaire qui pulsait bien trop vite et ce souffle rauque dans son cou.  
Et lorsque la tête du garçon heurta le sol et que le bleu devint Thomas, qu'il dut l'aider à se relever comme la coutume l'exigeait, Gally sut qu'il détestait le garçon.

Alors, il le persécutait. Le blâmait pour tout et n'importe quoi, l'accablait de reproches, voulait lui faire connaître sa place. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on accorde autant de crédit et d'honneur à ce type, qui venait à peine d'arriver, ce n'était pas normal. Ca ne se passait pas ainsi. Qu'on l'ait nommé Coureur, qu'on ne l'ait pas sanctionné pour son enfreinte au règlement autrement que par d'une nuit au gnouf, qu'on l'apprécie autant, il ne pouvait le supporter.  
Alors, s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour lui rappeler sa place, c'était bien à Gally de s'en charger. Après tout, il était le seul à garder la tête froide.

**x**

La deuxième fois que Gally avait senti le corps de Thomas contre le sien, c'était dans les douches.  
Comme à son habitude, il s'y rendait tard le soir afin d'être sûr de ne croiser personne. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas : il n'avait pas honte de son corps, ça non, il en était même plutôt fier. Mais il n'aimait pas se retrouver entassé dans une masse de Blocards crasseux lorsqu'il était éreinté.  
Malheureusement pour lui, quand il passa la porte, il perçut un bruit d'eau qui coulait, manifeste de la présence d'un tocard. Gally enlevait son t-shirt quand le bruit se tut, et il reconnut Thomas, vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée sur ses hanches, les cheveux dégoulinants, qui venait récupérer ses vêtements. En le voyant, Gally sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'effet de la colère. Comment ce tocard osait-il encore se mettre sur son chemin, n'avait-il toujours rien compris ? Il attrapa le garçon par l'épaule et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur opposé.  
Il vit Thomas heurter le carrelage avant de se relever et de se masser l'épaule, l'air sonné. Puis ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur le coupable, et les muscles de son cou se tendirent tandis qu'il s'écriait, indigné : « Putain, Gally, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »  
L'interpellé éprouva davantage de colère en entendant cette question. Il se rua sur Thomas, le plaqua contre le mur. La peau du garçon était humide et chaude.

« Je ne t'aime pas, tocard ; cracha-t-il avant de se reprendre : Plus que ça, je te déteste.  
\- Comme ça on est deux. » répondit Thomas, glacial, et les deux se fixèrent.

La pomme d'Adam de Gally montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée par la colère, et Thomas serrait les poings. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux, mais chacun était conscient de la proximité de l'autre, de la tension de ses muscles, de son souffle brûlant sur sa peau, de l'humidité étouffante ambiante, du bourdonnement sourd de la rage à ses oreilles, de son corps qui le démangeait de se coller à l'autre pour lui mettre une raclée...

« Alors, battons-nous ; siffla enfin Gally, n'y tenant plus.  
\- Le premier à céder perd. » ajouta Thomas sur le même ton.

Alors, ils se battaient. Tous les jours, sans pitié, _mano a mano_, corps contre corps, haine contre haine, sans issue. Les autres Blocards les croisaient, le nez qui saignait, la lèvre boursoufflée, un œil au beurre noir et de multiples contusions sur tout le corps, et ils soupiraient, c'était devenu chose courante à présent. Clint et Jeff avaient abandonné l'idée de les raisonner, et connaissaient d'office qui entrait sous le toit de l'infirmerie la plupart du temps.  
Des coups, des bleus, une bagarre presque machinale, une haine habituelle, entendue, convenue. Ils ne voulaient pas admettre fatiguer, et Gally ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait senti le corps de Thomas contre le sien. Aucun des deux pourtant ne cédait, ne se déclarait las et laissait la victoire à l'autre.  
Alors ils continuaient.

**x**

Un jour, rien ne changea mais tout fut bouleversé.  
Ils étaient encore en train de se battre dans un coin de la ferme, et Gally pensait avoir l'avantage parce que Thomas semblait extrêmement fatigué, il lâcha un : « Tu perds. » et vit les yeux bleus se raviver instantanément. Thomas saisit son opposant par le col, et le poussa tandis que de son mollet il déséquilibrait les jambes, Gally tomba. _« Toi_, tu perds. » Le maton des Bâtisseurs fit mine de se relever, et profitant de la force que mettait le Coureur pour le garder au sol, l'attira à lui avant de rouler sur le côté et de bloquer Thomas sous lui. « Ne t'y crois pas trop, le bleu. » Il savait que cette appellation avait le don de hérisser l'autre. Celui-ci serra les dents, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Va te faire foutre, Gally. » Il tenta de se dégager, et le plus grand lui envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule.  
A force de lutter, Gally connaissait le corps de Thomas mieux que quiconque, quel endroit plus sensible, quel point faible, quelle attaque à quel moment, quelle technique de prédilection, quelle réaction... Il jeta, en un souffle : « Tu perds. » Thomas parvint à cracher, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'effort, et affreusement irritante : « Jamais. »  
Gally alors l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser comme on l'entend. Pas plein de tendresse, d'amour ou de désir, mais de colère, de violence et d'irritation. Comme un coup de poing, en dix fois plus percutant. C'est ce que pensait le Bâtisseur lorsqu'il colla ses lèvres à celles du garçon. Si la méthode classique ne fonctionnait pas, il n'y avait qu'à innover. Cependant, lui qui connaissait parfaitement chaque muscle du Coureur fut surpris par le contact des lèvres sur les siennes. Celles de Thomas avaient un goût de poussière et d'effort, auquel s'ajouta celui, métallique, du sang lorsque Gally après s'être repris mordilla la partie inférieure. A ce moment, l'autre parut prendre conscience de la situation et son genou vint cueillir l'abdomen de son opposant, qui sursauta mais ne relâcha pas la pression, et au contraire intensifia l'attaque. Il se sépara un instant de Thomas qui ne réagissait plus pour lui siffler : « Tu perds.»  
« Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça, tocard. » répondit l'autre, et avant que le Bâtisseur ne puisse réagir, il s'empara de ses lèvres, pour adopter sa méthode.  
Sa haine, brûlante, se déversa en Gally au contact de leurs bouches, car celles-ci parlaient mieux que les poings. Il réprima un sursaut quand Thomas le força à entrouvrir les lèvres pour donner l'assaut, et se reprit aussitôt. Il passa les mains sous le t-shirt du garçon et l'attira à lui, laissant des sillons rouges sur sa peau, scella leurs bouches plus profondément, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il sentait le Coureur se cambrer sous lui d'indignation, ses doigts lui labourer le dos à travers le tissu résistant, les soupirs de colère étouffés contre ses lèvres.  
Aucun ne souhaitait abandonner la bataille avant l'autre, car ç'aurait été se déclarer perdant. Les lèvres de Thomas et les mains de Gally se livraient une lutte sans merci, sans pouvoir désigner de vainqueur.

Quand les deux durent rompre le baiser pour une goulée d'air, leurs yeux brillant de rage se rencontrèrent, et ils surent que rien et tout avait changé. Il fallait continuer de se battre.  
Alors ils continuaient.

**X**

Une forme de violence plus discrète, plus silencieuse, plus douce.  
Le autres Blocards étaient rassurés de ne plus les croiser écorchés, cassés, blessés, et les med-jacks pouvaient enfin se reposer.  
Mais plus intrusive, plus résonnante, plus marquante.  
C'était presque plus épuisant que leurs vieux combats, mais encore une fois, aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Gally sentait toujours le corps de Thomas contre le sien, mais différemment. Et si auparavant il connaissait le corps du Coureur sur le bout des doigts, aujourd'hui il devait tout réapprendre. Au lieu des poings, leur haine passait par les lèvres. C'était pareil, mais différent.

Un jour, Chuck avait demandé à Thomas si quelque chose avait changé entre Gally et lui, et à son air éberlué, il avait avancé que le Bâtisseur et le garçon se disputaient beaucoup moins qu'avant. « Non, ce mec est toujours un connard. » avait répondu Thomas. « Mais vous ne vous battez plus... » avait hésité Chuck, et le Coureur avait dû aller en son sens pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement.  
Parce que oui, ils se battaient. Mais c'était une lutte secrète qu'ils se livraient, à l'abri du su et du vu de tous, personnelle, intime.  
Un des deux attirait l'autre contre un arbre, et scellait leurs lèvres d'un baiser haineux. Le « battons-nous » de ce jour-là palpitait sur leur langue, brûlant. Gally alors passait les mains sous le t-shirt de Thomas. Le garçon se raidissait tandis que les doigts du plus grand couraient sur sa peau, et étouffait un hoquet de colère. Il se détachait du baiser pour venir agresser le cou de l'autre. Il descendait lentement, prenant soin de faire remarquer son passage à Gally qui détestait ça, et s'arrêtait à la clavicule pour mordiller la base du cou. Le maton réprimait un sursaut au contact sur sa peau, ce n'étaient pas ses solides épaules de Bâtisseur qui allaient trembler sous les attaques du garçon ! Ses doigts couraient plus vite, des hanches à la taille de Thomas, qui enfouissait davantage son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Gally qui ne pouvait empêcher un frisson de colère de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Ils finissaient collés l'un à l'autre, à-demi assis contre le tronc de l'arbre, souffle rauque, peau contre peau, la même haine brûlante vrombissant à leurs oreilles. Egalité.

**X**

La dernière fois que Gally avait senti le corps de Thomas contre le sien, il venait de tuer Chuck.  
Il venait de tuer Chuck en voulant toucher Thomas.  
Il venait de tuer Chuck, et le Coureur avait fondu sur lui, projeté au sol et bourré de coups de poings. Gally n'avait même pas envisagé de se défendre. Il venait de tuer Chuck. Thomas frappait, et tout ce que Gally ressentait, n'étaient pas son nez explosé, sa lèvre éclatée, sa mâchoire fracturée, plutôt que son cœur broyé. C'était ainsi que l'on frappait avec la _vraie_ haine. Que l'on détruisait l'autre, tous aspects confondus. Le souffle rauque de Thomas, son corps brûlant, ses plaintes, plus par le désir mais par la haine. La haine, la _vraie_, pas la factice de toutes ces semaines, aveuglait et guidait Thomas. Et Gally restait là, sous le déluge de coups, trop conscient du corps de Chuck devant lui et des cris du garçon répercutés sur les parois du laboratoire en un écho incessant et inaudible, trop justifié pour être supportable, immobile. Immobile parce que, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? La terrible, cruelle vérité l'étouffait un peu plus à chaque coup de Thomas qui le fracassait. Tout aurait pu ne pas importer si Gally avait riposté, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, il se contentait d'encaisser, de mourir un peu plus, peu à peu, parce que la fatalité était trop évidente et pétrifiante à leurs yeux.  
Depuis ce jour où il avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes  
Où il les avait mis sur un pied d'égalité  
Où Thomas avait pu l'attaquer, saisir son cœur et le soulever,

Gally avait perdu.

* * *

Pardon. Je sais que vous m'en voulez, pour tout plein de raisons. Mais avouez, vous aimez ça 8D  
Laissez une **review**, même si c'est pour me **critiquer**, **m'insulter**, ou me **cracher** dessus -et après j'ose dire ne pas être maso-

Un jour quelqu'un écrira un vrai bon Thomally et la page 250 sera adaptée au cinéma.

**R.A.R :**

**Tardis Sherlock **(ton pseudo est super classe)** : **Comment, tu ne connaissais pas le Thomally ? Mais que ta vie devait être sombre et triste ! /CAMION/ Bon, je suis contente que tu aies découvert ce pairing avec ma fanfiction, avec une autre tu aurais pu avoir une première impression très négative (oui je vise les PWPs mal écrits qui pullulent sur ce pairing), mais il en existe d'autres très bonnes également (en anglais) ! Je suis contente d'avoir évité l'OOC, c'était ma plus grande crainte ! Et t'entendre dire que c'est réaliste me remplit de joie :D Merci beaucoup !

**Kimi : **Aww c'est trop gentil ! J'apprécie énormément ton geste, d'autant plus que je suis en manque cruel de reviews (une maladie qui sévit sur tout ffnet) x'D  
Alors comme ça, tu ne connaissais pas le Thomally non plus ? Voilà pourquoi je dis qu'il faut plus de popularité et visibilité à ce couple ! Enfin, je suis ravie de savoir que tu as aimé, et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ;A; Merci beaucoup !  
**-re: **Ta blague elle fait mal... Parce que je pense à Newt x'D Wow, c'est génial que tu sois fan du thomally maintenant ! J'espère que tu pourras trouver plein de fanfic et de fanarts ! Et que tu arriveras à écrire du thomally (mais pas seulement) ^^ Du coup si jamais tu te crées un compte ici un jour, préviens-moi, ce sera cool !


End file.
